


【乌拉尔组】花楸树

by Veronica_zkx



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_zkx/pseuds/Veronica_zkx
Summary: Warning：瞎写，私设较多，建议当成半au看。设定：猹哥在秋明住过一段时间，并且和沃瓦相识都没捅破窗户纸，从格罗兹尼走后也直接去了秋明（实际上他去了塔科-赛尔，又去了斯塔夫罗波尔）
Relationships: Dmitry Kobylkin/Vladimir Yakushev





	【乌拉尔组】花楸树

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：瞎写，私设较多，建议当成半au看。
> 
> 设定：猹哥在秋明住过一段时间，并且和沃瓦相识都没捅破窗户纸，从格罗兹尼走后也直接去了秋明（实际上他去了塔科-赛尔，又去了斯塔夫罗波尔）

——

（一）  
凛冽的北风呼啸着，像是试图努力吹散街头巷尾的血腥气息。一场残酷的巷战，伴随着一场完全不被需要的“谈判”的结束而结束，他们从始至终不知道敌在何处，甚至不知道敌人到底是所谓的“匪徒”还是“叛徒”，更遑论胜利。

那么，这场战争中，流血的是谁呢？

科贝尔金小心翼翼地绕开地面上粘稠的混合物，他想那或许是血，或许是零碎的尸骨，或许是石油的余烬——到处都是战争的遗迹。午后的阳光有些刺眼，但他还是走向伊德里索娃街上的电话亭，拨出一个早已根植心底但却一直刻意回避的号码。

他说，“我可能要回去了。”

（二）  
他对秋明其实并不算熟悉，但他不想去阿斯特拉罕——那是自找伤痕。他总是会梦见少年时一家人在阿斯特拉罕的日子，生活或许没有多富裕，但一家人聚在一起总是好的。

那是一处林间小屋，灿烂的星光像是一盏盏明灯，梦中的他觉得无所事事，捡起一根树枝在潮湿的土地上画起鱼来，口中还念念不忘地咂摸着鲈鱼的肥美。

梦中他的母亲笑着说，落叶也是有属于它的气味的。于是他踮起脚去闻，却什么都没闻到。他的父亲与他捉迷藏，笑着，“米佳，来找我啊。”

醒来后他觉得喉咙发痛，他还能去哪里找他的亲人呢？

市中心的位置注定要成为巷战首当其冲地受害者。整个区只有死伤无数，只有7个人活了下来。他只找到了14个亲人的坟墓。

他想，在梦中他是闻到了落叶的气味的，不然如今满腔酸涩从何而来。

又该往何处去呢？他问自己。是不是该离开了？

就当是逃避。

（三）  
亚库舍夫还记得他送米佳离开的那天。那是在黄昏时分，他以为自己是不会因为一个送别就心生感慨的，但当他看见大雁成群的鸣叫着飞过湖面，向南方飞去，他还是忍不住叹息。

“米佳，看来，秋天到了，鸟儿都离开我们飞向温暖的大海了。”

科贝尔金有些不忍，“抱歉。”

“又没说你，”他故作潇洒地摆了摆手，笑道，“等你走了之后，我也得四处走走，看看每个地方的春夏秋冬。”

“去旅游吗？”

“去学习，吸取经验，看看秋明需要什么。”

比他年轻几岁的好友扬眉一笑，“那我也可以帮你看看。”

（四）  
亚库舍夫记得的，是那个年轻的、朝气蓬勃的科贝尔金。他们从前一起聊天，他总是说起搞地质时遇到的艰难险阻，似乎困难总比收获多，但他从来都置之一笑，又或许，他本就觉得，困难也是收获。

他也曾问过他，既然这条路上总是遍布坎坷，那么跋山涉水却始终步履不停的目的是什么？

“走得远一点，回来的时候才不会后悔，你说对不对？”

他印象中的科贝尔金一直是那个样子，永远乐观地心怀希望。但是他再次见到他时，他敏锐地察觉到那一丝光亮似乎被掐灭了。

“我回来了，”他仍然笑着，“你瞧，我说过，我会回来的。”

“我总觉得，不管是我们脚下这片土地迎来新篇章也好，还是对往事自我逃避也好，我想，或许我应该回来。就好像，尽管大地还在沉睡，积雪还没消融，可是你知道，万物已经苏醒。”

那种感觉就好像春回大地，倦鸟归林。

他听见他的朋友笑着说，“白嘴鸦飞来了。” 

亚库舍夫正想说些什么。但科贝尔金忽然抱住了他，像是流浪了太久终于找到归处一样，多日的憋闷终于得到纾解，科贝尔金大口大口地呼吸着，然后委屈地靠上他的侧脸，喑哑的声音像是困兽的呜咽，“沃瓦，我没有家人了。”

（五）  
“我就是你的家人。”那是科贝尔金听过最动人的告白。

甚至，后来，他找到他的父母，他也说了同样的话。

那是一个再寻常不过的秋日的傍晚，他回到乡间别墅，打算松一口气过一个周末——长久以来，他用繁重的工作麻痹自己，以掩饰不断交替的希望与失望。他一度觉得这样漫无目的的寻找是时候画上句号了，但却又并不甘心。

一串串红色的果实就像缀满在花楸树上的红宝石，引得他注目。那是亚库舍夫去年亲自挑选的一棵树苗，亲手移植在花园的一角，当时他笑着邀请他为这棵树填土。

“你曾经告诉我，不管是草木山林，还是虫鱼鸟兽，都是通人悲喜的。”他像是知道自己在想什么，“苦花楸在墓地绽放出一片火红，但它依然像橡树那样坚韧顽强地生长*。

米佳，我希望你也一样。”

“米佳叔叔！沃瓦叔叔！”一串稚嫩的童音打断他的回忆，邻居家的女孩来敲门，“有个爷爷说，他是米佳叔叔的父亲......”

历经颠沛流离的长辈已经初显苍老，两年的寻找未果，他们不敢想象奇迹降临，更不敢奢望相聚。

亚库舍夫愿意将空间留给这对久别重逢的父子，他端了些水果后便想借故离开，但是科贝尔金拉住了他的手。

他说，“他是我的家人。”

—end—

*出自康斯坦丁·巴尔蒙特的《斯拉夫之树》，但是没有官方翻译（我没找到），就自己乱翻+结合语言习惯修改了一下。原文如下：  
На кладбище горькой зажжется рябиной,  
Взнесется упорно как дуб вековой.

作者瞎矫情：emmmmmm，很遗憾，有一些预定的情节没写出来，比如漫天绚烂的极光下，他们交换了一个浅尝辄止的吻；比如沃瓦某一年的生日，猹哥绞尽脑汁不知该送些什么，视察时看见了挖土机，他把玫瑰花放进挖土机的铲子里，那是送给沃瓦，也是送给所有建设者的礼物——我觉得这种彼此心知肚明的小心思会很浪漫；比如他们在林间垂钓，猹哥亲自下毒（x）下厨做鱼汤，晚上星光绚烂，猹哥弹吉他沃瓦唱歌......以后如果有机会再写吧x

感觉这篇文洒的鸡汤有点多，但是猹哥确实经历了亲人离散，后来出海也遇到了危险，但是他经历了这么多依然想做些实事，我觉得就是因为他始终向前看，平时觉得他机灵狡猾，打趣他贼眉鼠眼，打趣他戴花镜像狼外婆（那其实是因为他年轻时因为工作影响了视力），但我始终非常敬佩他，心怀希望的人太难得了。

再ps，花楸这个意象，它确实是一棵“苦树”。夏夜风雨后，花楸树将大地的苦汁吸入到自己身体中；到了冬天，红果白雪映衬，花楸果变甜，先苦后甜的经历就像猹哥。花楸树陪伴着人们走过那么多的寒来暑往与悲欢离合，就像沃瓦。这种百味纷呈又像人生，这也是我一直执着于这个意象的原因。


End file.
